They have to be sleeping together
by madd09
Summary: Spoilers for 2x01 on Broadway. Same set out as my other smash stories the characters thoughts on the Cartwills scenes they witnessed during the season premier. Enjoy


A/N

So this is set out like observations it takes place in 2x01 On Broadway. I made it in this chapter that Ana works with Karen because I wanted to add the cute scene outside her work. Please let me know what you think. If I should do this for every episode.

Lots of love

**Tom & Julia **

_**Derek" She's better"**_

_**Tom "Yes we all know where you stand on the matter."**_

After Derek left I went and found Julia.

"He really does like rubbing it in that he was right about her from the start doesn't he?" I asked Julia.

"He was right she was amazing in Boston though." She replied

"So how long till you think he manages to get her to sleep with him." I joked

"TOM." She growled "I don't think Karen is like that."

"Oh come on Julia any one can see she has a crush on our esteemed director and if she didn't before she will be soon with Derek showering her with attention and I mean you heard Derek in there 'She's better' ." I said in my best version of an English accent." He certainly likes her."

"I just don't think that she will sleep with him."

"You can't honestly tell me you don't see the sexual tension between them Jules."

"I admit that it does seem like Derek seems to want to sleep with Karen. But I don't think Karen feels the same plus she just got out of relationship."

"Sleep with her if I didn't know better I would think Derek actually wanted to date her and that he had feelings for her the way he seems to gush about her ." I joked

"He does seem to treat her differently than the typically leading lady he wants to sleep with." Julia replied agreeing with me.

"So how long? I can't decide if I won't to bet on during this time now why we're waiting to get a theatre or on Opening night." I joked trying to get an answer.

"If the slept together it would probably be on opening night while Karen's on a high from her first Broadway performance."

"So I'll put 50 on before we get a theatre and you can out 50 on opening night." I was grinning by this point.

"I know you're not going to give up unless I agree so yes I put 50 on opening night now I have to go Love you."

"Love you to Jules." I replied grinning as I had gotten my way.

**Veronica Moore**

When Derek called me to let me know he was bringing his new star to meet me this picture formed in my mind of the typical Derek type stars, I was certain he would be sleeping with her. But what I saw when they walked into my dressing room was this nervous sweet girl who was unsure about exactly where her life was going but incredibly excited.

I got why Derek brought her to me she is different and from the way he was looking at her the whole time the wherein my dressing room I got the feeling they weren't went sleeping together but Derek defiantly wanted to. There was some serious tension between the two of them. But It genuinely seemed like they were just friends I was certainly left wondering why because Derek doesn't do female friends unless he has already slept with them, unfortunately that group does include me, married or is a lesbian. Which the way Karen was staring back at Derek I assumed she wasn't.

When Eileen needed a distraction I immediately thought of Karen I wanted to see for myself how good she was. I wasn't expecting her to be so amazing. I found Derek in the audience when she was singing and he looked incredibly smitten the minute the song was over Derek made he's way through the audience and dragged her away.

I didn't know for sure what was going on with them but I knew I would be sticking around to find out.

**Ivy **

"_**Is that why you called me to tell me your with Karen because you didn't have to it's very clear to everyone."**_

I was looking for Derek to see why he wanted me I certainly didn't expect to stumble upon the scene I did, of Derek and Karen almost kissing and I'm sure if it wasn't for Derek seeing me they would have. I let him know that it was clear to everyone they were together because it was. There all ways together and it's not just because she is the leading lady he treats her differently than he treated me or Rebecca when we the leading lady's. I heard he took her to see Veronica Moore he never did anything like that with me.

But I was wrong apparently they weren't sleeping together but he was letting me go for her. I couldn't believe it Derek had always made it clear to me that he was the director that he didn't change his vision just because that's the way somebody wants' it. He certainly never let her go for me. I was honestly shocked at what was going on I wish they were sleeping together because that would make more sense than what I was currently thinking Derek has feelings for her and from the scene I witnessed those feelings may be returned.

**Ana**

I had heard Karen complain about Derek a million times.

He is such a jerk.

He's a tyrant.

You won't believe what Derek said to me today.

I can't believe Him.

I had always gotten the impression that she hated him so I was shocked when she told me he was taking her to see Veronica Moore and that she actually cared what she wearing I was even more shocked that she admitted to caring. We were both at work the morning after she came home from that party where she found out bombshell was frozen. When he came in on her brake I could see and hear them from the front of the shop and thankfully it was empty so I could eavesdrop.

I almost squealed when she said 'I'm still your muse aren't I.' and when he replied 'Yeah something like that.' I was defiantly going to be grilling her when we got home on what she should be sharing I almost couldn't believe my eyes when he kissed her on the forehead.

She had portrayed him as the womanizing jerk but from what I was seeing he seemed to be sweet to her and certainly wanted to sleep with her. I saw her heading back so I got back to work planning on just how to bring what I just saw up.


End file.
